leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Darius/@comment-6061249-20150804232226
So, here's my opinion on incoming PBE changes... *Damage growth increased to 5 from 3.5 *Health growth increased to 100 from 93. *Base armor increased to 34 from 33.38. *Armor per level increased to 4 from 3.5. Some stat changes, okay... That's a lot of AD... *Range increased to 175 from 125. Why exactly are we seeing that change? It's not needed at all, at best it will increase his lane supremacy, which is clearly not what should be happening. * **Updated ability icon. **Damage reduced (10 at level 1 versus 12 on live). Whatever. **No longer grants bonus movement speed. What? Why are you taking this away?! **NEW EFFECT: Whenever an enemy champion reaches max Hemorrhage or dies to Noxian Guillotine.png Noxian Guillotine, Darius enters a Bloodrage for 5 seconds, gaining 40 attack damage and applying max Hemorrhage to enemies hit. Yeah right, that's going to be healthy as fuck... Is it even serious? That's plain broken and mindless. * **Now has a brief delay. Cool, i've thought about this before too. **Blade damage changed to 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 (+100 / 110 / 120 / 130 / 140 % AD) from 105 / 157.5 / 210 / 262.5 / 315 (+105% bonus AD). **Handle damage changed to 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 (+50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 % AD) from 70 / 105 / 140 / 175 / 210 (+70% bonus AD). Instead of forcing me to purchase Trinity Force + that new base AD increasing item, could we just do something, i don't know, thoughtful? Why is the new item being pushed down my throat? **NEW EFFECT: Heals Darius for 10% of his missing health for every enemy champion hit, up to 3 times. WTF?! That doesn't make any thematical sense and is propably going to be broken... * **Slow increased 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 % from 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 %. **Slow duration reduced to 1 second from 2 seconds. **Cooldown changed to 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 seconds from 8 seconds. **Cooldown reduction mechanic removed. Sure, more changes without any reason. Let's throw some random numbers there and there and pretend it's a rework. * **Now briefly slows enemies grabbed. Yeah right. Instead of replacing the most toxic ability in his kit, let's make it even better. **Range reduced to 540 from 550. Here we go again... It's propably not even going to happen, just like before when it was stated as 540. * **Base damage reduced to 100 / 200 / 300 from 160 / 250 / 340. (ಠ益ಠ) WE GO FULL PHYSICAL DAMAGE NOW BOIZ **No longer refunds mana. **During the 20 seconds, Noxian Guillotine can be recast for free. **At rank 3, Noxian Guillotine is now free. And what is this supposed to change again? Some fucking up with the costs so he gets to care about mana even less? Let me ask - is this even serious?